


Speed Date Disaster

by dr_jillianholtzmann



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, No Beca/Jesse, Pre-Relationship, Speed Dating, beca lost a bet, bechloe - Freeform, during pitch perfect one, he's just a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_jillianholtzmann/pseuds/dr_jillianholtzmann
Summary: Beca lot a bet. She lost a bet and now she has to endure two hours of speed dates with some of the most annoying people this horrible school has to offer. Just when she thinks the evening can't get any worse, she realizes Chloe Beale is there. The girl who jumped - naked and everything - into her shower last week and won't stop bothering her about this stupid audition for her stupid aca-whatever group.Great. Just great.





	Speed Date Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> This is going to be multiple chapters and there's a fair chance that the rating will change as we go along. I'm not sure yet. Anyways, I already uploaded this on Tumblr but I'm now moving all my stuff here as well so .. :) 
> 
> Anyways, English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Here's what you need to know before you read this story:
> 
> \- It happens after Beca and Chloe’s shower incident but before she auditions for the Bellas.   
> \- Amy and Beca are already friends.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Why the fuck is she here?_  She’s asked herself that question about a million times so far. The answer’s simple, really. She lost a bet.

She lost a stupid fucking bet and now she has to deal with the consequences. She wasn’t going to, because who cares, right? Apparently, Amy cares. She cares so much that she followed Beca here and is now inside the premises keeping an eye on her, making sure she’s actually doing it.

Which is just great.

“Hey shorty, think you gonna find yourself a hot guy today?” The other girl asks then, moving to stand next to her, scanning the room herself.

“That’s not what I’m here for.” She responds, shooting her friend a warning glare.

“Oh okay, cool, yeah. So some hot chicks then, huh?”

Beca shakes her head. “Just here for the bet.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’m gonna go find myself a couple of guys.”

The brunette watches her friend go, then finds herself standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“Excuse me, miss? You don’t have a name tag yet, I see. Please go get one at the booth over there.” A chipper girl says, shooting Beca a way too big smile that makes her uneasy. The girl pushes her in the direction of the booth, and she lets herself be guided. There’s no way she’s getting out of this now anyway. She’s pretty sure they locked the doors of this place.

As she walks towards the booth, she recognizes a familiar figure. “Jesus Christ, no.” She says under her breath, but it’s too late.

“Beca! Hi!”

“Chloe.” She responds, a tight smile on her face. “Good to see you again, with clothes and everything.”

The other girl laughs. “I’m happy to see you too, Beca. Although, I’m a little surprised, you don’t strike me as the girl to go on speed dates.”

“I’m not, trust me. I lost a bet.”

Chloe giggles, because of course, she does. “Well, we’re happy to have you here.” She says then, looking down as she writes Beca’s name on a sticker. “Who knows, maybe you’ll find your next boyfriend here.”

“Not why I’m here.”

“Or girlfriend, of course.”

“Oh my god, why does everyone keep saying that. Just- give me that thingy. I just wanna get this over with.” She awkwardly gestures over towards the sticker, and Chloe picks it up, then leans over – a little too close than probably necessary – and sticks the nametag on her flannel shirt. She looks up and meets Beca’s eyes as soon as it’s in place and then winks at the girl. Beca swallows hard, hating how much of an effect the other girl clearly has on her.

“Good luck out there.”

“Thanks. I’m so excited to meet the love of my life out there, I can’t wait!” She says sarcastically, with a fake smile on her face.

The other girl shrugs and smiles. “Who knows, Beca. A few of my friends have found their boyfriends and girlfriends right here in this room.”

“Oh my god, okay.. I’m leaving now.”  

It sucks. It really, really, fucking sucks. So far she’s had three speed dates and they’ve all been insanely bad.

The first guy talked about himself the entire time. Just non-stop talking for two minutes straight. She’s not even sure if he even took a breath.

The second guy cried over his ex, then proceeded to show Beca pictures of his dog, which made him cry even more. Great. 

The third guy was actually a pretty decent guy, until he decided to tell her ‘they should totally go out tonight because he’s pretty sure that he could totally rock her world and whatever’. Yuck, no.

She’s about ready to walk out of here when a familiar face is heading her way.

“Becaw, hi!”

She’s actually relieved to see Jesse. Ugh, what has happened to her. “Hey, what are you doing here?” She asks him as he sits down in front of her.

“I came with Benji actually, plus I like meeting new people.”

“Of course you do.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m just saying, you strike me as the kind of guy to talk to strangers on the bus to learn about their lives and shit.”

He pretends to be offended. “I’ve never in my life done that.”

Benji, who just finished his date, walks by. “I saw him do that yesterday.”

“See?” Beca says, a teasing smile on her face.

“Alright, okay, I do that, yes. I’m not ashamed of it.”

“You should be, it’s horrible.”

He laughs, then stands up to make room for the next person as the alarm on their small table goes off. “Well, this has been fun. See you around, Becaw.”

“See you around.”

Beca sits through another few horrible dates, and just as this guy – who has seriously been staring at her like a creep for the entire last twenty minutes – is about to get his turn, someone jumps in front of him and sits down in the chair opposite her. The guy has no chance but to move on to someone else.

“Hey.” Chloe says, a soft smile on her face.

“Hey,” Beca answers, “I didn’t know you were allowed to do this.”

“We’re not, unless guys like that are around.” Chloe gestures towards the guy behind them, currently staring holes into the redhead’s back.

“Beale, have you been watching me?”

Chloe actually blushes a little. “Only for your safety, of course. That’s just the rules.”

“Sure.” Beca says as she raises an eyebrow.

“So,” Chloe then says, “Tell me about yourself.”

“Seriously? You wanna do this?”

“Well, it’s not like we have anything else to talk about, we might as well do the speed date.”

Beca stares her down as she raises an eyebrow. “I don’t think it’s called a speed date if you’ve already seen the other person naked” She leans back into her seat and crosses her arms, knowing Chloe well enough by now that if she doesn’t, the redhead is going to be in her personal bubble within seconds.

Chloe smiles brightly. “Right, so, second date then. Well, our time is about up, and I think we both know how a second date usually ends.” She leans over the table and into Beca’s personal space, pulling her forward into her chair and forcing her to uncross her arms - like she predicted - her breath now tickling the younger girl’s face. Beca immediately notices how her heart starts pounding in her chest. Damnit. She should never have come here in the first place.

“Relax Becs, I’m just kidding.”

Chloe is about to move away when Beca places a hand on her arm. “Please, wait. Stay.”

The redhead raises an eyebrow, surprised by what Beca just said.

“Not uh- not like that. That guy is just heading over again and I really don’t want to have to talk to him. Can you just- can you hang out here?”

“Only if you join the Bellas.”

“Dude, come on.”

Chloe smiles a teasing smile and starts to move away from Beca. The other girl quickly reaches over and pulls her closer again. “Alright, alright. I’ll audition, okay? Just, don’t leave me here with these creeps.”

The other girl looks satisfied with her answer and moves back down into her own seat. “Well, you seemed to be having a nice conversation with Jesse earlier. Are you into him?”

Beca rolls her eyes. “No, I’m not into him. He’s just a friend, or well.. potential friend; I just met him the other day.”

“Am I a potential friend?”

“Uh-yeah, I- we’re friends.”

“You don’t sound so sure.” Chloe responds, adding a wink to it.

“Yeah, well, I don’t really know you.” Beca says, surprising herself with a soft smile. She doesn’t know what it is about the other woman, but she feels more comfortable with her than she has with anyone in a long time.

“See, I told you we needed this speed date.”

The brunette rolls her eyes, then ducks her head down to hide her smile. “You’re just here because you want me to audition for your weird ‘just our mouths’ group.” She uses her fingers to make air quotes as she says it, then crosses her arms again.

Chloe winks. “Don’t forget that I’m also here to make sure you’re safe.” She gestures vaguely behind her without actually turning around in her chair.

Beca glances over the redhead’s shoulder before meeting her eyes again. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure that guy left.”

Chloe turns around, realizing that the guy had indeed left, along with most of the others. She didn’t even realize it was past 8 pm already. “Right.” She says, then smiles easily at Beca.

“Guess this date,” Beca says it with an eye roll, “has served its purpose then, huh?” she asks, avoiding Chloe’s eyes.

The redhead’s smile widens, before pushing her chair back and standing up. “Maybe, maybe not. See you around, Becs.”

* * *

She finds Amy a couple of minutes later. Honestly, she’s still a little taken aback by what Chloe had said to her. She really wishes it didn’t affect her the way it very clearly did, but there was just something about the other girl. Or maybe it was the fact that she was the only person in a room full of people that Beca didn’t really know, or know at all. Who knows.

“Hey! Where’s all your guys?” Amy asks as she walks over, a guy walking next to her on either side.

“Uh, no guys. Nope. Can we just go home now?” Amy nods and pushes the two men away from her, but not before giving them her number of course.

“So,” Amy says as soon as they’re outside of the building, “I saw you talking to that uptight girl from the Bellas.”

“Who, Chloe?” Beca says, surprised to hear that her friend knows who she is. I mean, sure, Chloe seems like the kind of girl that everyone knows and stuff, but still.

“Is that her name? I didn’t really listen last time.”

“How do you know Chloe?”

“How do you?”

“The activities fair.” Beca answers.

“Oh.” Amy says, but it sounds like she almost doesn’t believe her or something.

“What?” She asks, confused.

“Nothing, just, the way you two were looking at each other made it seem like you knew each other a little better than just ‘the activities fair’. I mean, that’s where I met her, and I’m not looking at her like I want to bone her.”

“Dude!” Beca says, now realizing she’s blushing too. God, this night just keeps getting better and better for her. “I don’t – I’m not- I don’t want to.. bone.. her. She’s just.. just Chloe.”

“Sure, sure. Whatever you say, shorty.”

There’s a pause between them. Beca hopes that if she just stays quiet, Amy will drop the topic and she can just return to her dorm room where it’s quiet and peaceful and she can put on her headphones and forget all about this stupid fucking evening. Seriously, she’s never participating in any kind of bet with Amy, ever again. But of course, the Australian girl doesn’t drop the topic.

“Listen, Beca, all I’m saying is that she was the only one in that room that made you smile the entire evening.”

“You were staring at me?”

“I was trying to make a video of you doing something embarrassing so that I could relive the experience.”

“Great, thanks.” She says, crossing her arms and staring at her friend.

“Anyways, I know I don’t know you very well, but I feel like I know you well enough to say that there’s something there. You may not want to admit it, or maybe you’re just an idiot and you can’t see it at all, but the second Chloe sat in front of you, you were like a whole different person. And she didn’t want to leave either. I could see her other uptight friend shooting her death stares from behind you, but she didn’t care at all.”

“There’s nothing there, okay? I’ll just see you tomorrow.” She answers after a short pause. She doesn’t do well with this stuff. Especially after an exhausting day. Amy understands though, and just wishes her a good night.

As soon as she’s in her dorm room, she puts on her headphones and starts working on her new mix. Usually, it clears her mind, helps her process and forget what happened. However, this time, she can’t help but think about what Amy said to her. What that really true? Then, she thinks about what Chloe said to her. ‘Maybe, maybe not.’ What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Just as she’s about to give up on this night and just go to bed, her phone chimes and a new message pops up. It’s from Amy, and there’s a video attached.

She opens it, turning the volume all the way down. She watches herself, watches how she’s talking to that extremely boring guy, watches how the creep walks over. Then she sees Chloe walk over and sit in front of her, and her own face on video almost makes her throw up. Since when does she smile like that? It’s really only for a little bit, because she pulls herself together and shoots Chloe one of her famous glares. But still, it’s weird, and she’s never seen herself like this.

When the video ends, she notices Amy sent her a text message as well.

_CB: 404-555-0189.  
Think about it._

Maybe she will.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come yell at me on Tumblr: dr-jillianholtzmann.tumblr.com
> 
> I also accept prompts!


End file.
